Shadow
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Shadows are gathering around Rogue again, but the Dragon Slayer tries to handle them on his own. It have to turn out to be really serious, putting Frosh into danger for him to understand he can't do this alone.
1. Part One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Part One  
**_

White round moon, glowing softly and mysteriously over the world, showed itself on the black sky, accompanied by thousands of little glittering stars. The gentle light illuminated the dark streets of some big town, making the night as bright as day. But most of people were sleeping in beds at this hour, wandering in the land of dreams, so they couldn't see the beautifulness of the moon, hanging above their homes.

The Sabertooth was surrounded by complete silence as well. As a gigantic guild, it resembled rather small town with closed gates, than regular headquarter of mages. The main building could be seen dominating over many smaller ones, where wizards of Sabertooth lived all the time. From the outside it was so big, that probably each of members had their own building only for themselves. Someone could call it castle; castle of strong mages, of powerful humans. There was no guild in the whole Kingdom in this size.

In the past it was also guild surrounded by some not quite friendly aura. People in the nearby town never dared to approach the guild, being afraid of its master, Jemma. Even if they loved guild for its awesomeness, for its power, even if they loved Twin Dragons with all their hearts, in fact mages of Sabertooth were taken as really cocky ones, full of themselves, mostly fighting not for money or to help, but to show their power. Beside Master Jemma… was scary himself, always demanding from his subordinates to be on top _at any costs_.

But it was the past. Now the guild changed a little bit since the old master left it and the title was taken by one of Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Most of the time gates of guild were wide open for anyone who wanted to enter the wonderful castle. The parties they were performing could be heard in the town as clearly as if mages had fun in the centre of the city. The citizens always could party with them, invited by wizards that appeared to be really wonderful people, friendly and full of life.

That was how the guild was right now.

But this night was calm even behind the gates of the guild. When the moon reached the highest point on the sky there could be seen only a few lights in buildings around the main one. Most of the wizards being at home were sleeping already, but many buildings could be seen completely empty, when their owners tried to work all over the kingdom, gaining the money and glory for the guild. Even without this permanent chase after power, that Jemma forced, mages of Saber were working really hard to keep their home with them.

The main building of the headquarters, where the master had his own apartment, was sunk almost in complete darkness as well. Most of the people thought about this building as the scariest at night, looking like the castle straight from the horrors, with many small windows, towers and balconies. But right now only one light could be seen through the big window in front, illuminating yard of the guild. But it didn't bother anyone who could see this light. Because they knew there was someone _waiting._

Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer and the other part of Twin Dragons of Sabertooth was half-sitting, half-lying on the couch with his legs on the table and with Frosh sleeping on his lap. The living room of the apartment Sting _and_ he were living in now was illuminated by many light-lacrima, allowing Rogue to not fall asleep.

Right now, fighting with the sleep, he was wondering if he could go for another night walk, even if some time ago he returned from one already. He liked the walks around the guild, looking at the silent buildings with his comrades, watching the moon on the sky or just walking and walking forward, without any though in his head, however tonight the black haired boy didn't feel well enough to repeat the adventure in the cold night. But at the same time he started to be really bored after sitting and watching the white ceiling for a long while, even the book he really liked couldn't have his attention right now.

He was waiting for Sting, his friend, and master, to come back from some regular meeting with others masters of guilds. Rogue always waited for him to come back. Actually not '_always_'. Only a few weeks ago Magic Council _realized finally_ that Sabertooth had new Master and this new Master suddenly had to take care of many businesses Jemma ignored.

He sighed, looking at the big living-room in much bigger building he shared with the other mage. Sting didn't even want to hear about living in such a castle _alone_, without his friend Rogue, so the Shadow Dragon Slayer moved with him here, not imagining how empty the space could be at night. Especially when Sting attended these meetings. Not that Rogue had something against being alone. But without Sting alongside he felt uneasy. Just like without Frosh by his side. So he gladly accepted the offer to live together in the gigantic, main base of guild, relieved that even in such an empty apartment, waiting for Sting's return time to time, he would feel much better than living alone in the house they two shared for many years already. The floor Jemma had for himself was so big, that actually half of the guild could live here.

But unfortunately, Sting couldn't bring him to the meetings with others masters, or with Council. So Rogue had – maybe not too many – alone evenings, being bored, and sometimes even talking to himself, when Frosh was already sleeping. It was hard to make them accept Lector in the place of meetings, but Sting showed some intelligence and convinced them, that Lector definitely had to be there.

So, the only thing he could do was waiting patiently for Sting in their new apartment, being bored as hell and doing everything to not fall asleep.

Since the night fell, he already checked their previous apartment to see if someone lived there, he read a book, corrected some reports Sting made a few days ago, took short nap and even played a little with Frosh. Usually it was enough for Sting to come back. But even if after all these activities he took long shower, ate with his little friend big box of ice-creams, even if he corrected all these idiotic reports of his teammate, there was no sight of Sting.

Usually Rogue was a patient and calm person. From both of them Sting appeared to be the noisier one, hot headed, always rushing everywhere. But now his patience was slowly reaching its limit, making him nervous. Since the Master of Sabertooth changed, Sting never had to be so long there. Yes, Jemma left many unsolved business of the guild that now Sting had to take care of, but…

Maybe something stopped him?

He yawned strongly. It was something unusual for him to yawn like that, but in fact he lately didn't have enough sleep. He knew it could be serious problem in a long term, even if as a person who loved to live at night, he long time ago got used to sleep only a few hours. But lately… He didn't _want_ to sleep. Just the thought of falling asleep was filling him with uneasy. And falling asleep without Sting nearby was just a horror in his reality.

With a long sigh he looked at Frosh, cuddled on his lap and snoring quietly. He smiled to her, wondering how it was to sleep so peacefully…

Almost hour later, Rogue was at the border of falling finally asleep, when he felt the familiar scent of his friend. He moved delicately Frosh from his lap at the big pillow beside and sat fully, waiting for Sting to enter the living room.

But the first thing he saw wasn't his friend but the swaying mountain of papers the tanned hands were holding. Only after a while the White Dragon Slayer entered the space, murmuring his usual curses under his nose and trying to not let the white pillar go out of his hands. After a while and with the loud crack he put the papers on the desk, what woke up the green Exceed. Frosh blinked a few times and rubbed her cute eyes.

"What took you so long?!" Rogue asked, watching as Lector appeared in the sight, frustrated, depressed and tired.

"Welcome home, Sting, Lector" Frosh murmured with sleepy voice.

Sting smiled to her.

"Well, Rogue, you should learn some manners from her at least," he said.

Just then Rogue noticed how tired Sting was.

Well, it was not like he noticed it _only_ now. His friend lately had many businesses to take care of; he also was working harder than anyone Rogue knew to maintain the guild as the whole thing. But tonight, with this mountain of papers… He looked almost twenty years older than he really was.

"Sorry," the Shadow Dragon Slayer murmured, looking curiously at the papers. "Welcome home, both of you."

His friend smiled. But then sighed with consternation.

"So, what are those papers?" Rogue asked.

Sting sat at the chair in the front of the desk with long sigh. It was clear that now he was fighting against the sleep as much as Rogue. Meanwhile Lector sat beside Frosh and now two Exceeds were snoring peacefully at the couch.

"I never thought our Master was so lazy fellow!" he threw the words out of his mouth. "Do you know how many things he left unsolved? I had no idea how the Magic Council and other masters weren't chasing him for these things, but I would like to know it. Do you believe that Ten Saints forced me this time to take care of this mountain of formal papers? Most of them are about correcting the old ones Jemma did and the masters think they are incorrect now!"

Rogue raised his eyebrows.

"How could they allow Jemma to ignore the formal things to such a level? Someone had to make reports to Council, so how they never even checked that? Why now you have to take care of this?"

Sting shook his head.

"I think that they were scared of us, or Jemma was paying them for ignoring all these small deficiencies. And at the top of that I have to give them the full register of our members, including the kind of magic they use, date of joining. Everything! Ugh, if I would know how hard it would be, I would never agree to be the Master of Sabertooth."

Rogue chuckled, looking at the papers. At his escape route from falling asleep…

"I will take care of it for you, Sting," he said. Actually he had nothing against this. It wasn't the first time he helped his friend in these 'master's businesses'. And he was doing it much better than the White Dragon Slayer, actually…

"No way, Rogue. You are helping me enough already."

The dark haired boy shrugged.

"I'm your friend. Beside you look like you are gonna fall asleep in the place you are sitting. Take the shower and go sleep finally."

Sting looked at his friend, then at the papers.

"It seems that not I am the master, but you, Rogue," he murmured and the sighed. "Sorry for all of this. I never was good in such things."

"Don't worry about it."

Sting again shook his head.

"You look tired as well, Rogue. Sorry for forcing you to have so many difficult jobs without me," he added, looking at his friend's arm.

Rogue caught slightly his left hand. Durring the last job he wounded it really seriously. Even after almost two weeks, he still could feel sharp pain there. It wouldn't happen if Sting was there; if Sting wouldn't have to take care of things Jemma should. Both of them knew this.

"It is nothing, Sting. Go sleep. I will do with these papers as much as I could for you. Take rest finally. As the Master of 'almost the strongest guild in Fiore' you deserved for this."

The blonde sighed deeply, frustrated. He really didn't want to put everything on his friend's shoulders. It was his responsibility. And till now Rogue made much more than he himself…

"Thank you, Rogue," he murmured, feeling like the tiredness was winning against his will. "But go sleep as quickly as possible. It is not like I have to return everything tomorrow."

"I will go to bed soon, don't worry."

Sting smiled.

"After this one I won't miss even one job with you, Rogue. And when I will return this damn mountain of stupid formalities to the Council, let's go for some nice job together."

And after this he left to the bathroom, from where Rogue heard the hum of the water.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer sat beside the desk and took the first papers, connected with each other. He looked inside curiously. It was something prepared for what Sting said. For the members of Sabertooth.

He sighed and quickly visited big room at the lower floor, where they kept everything connected to the guild. From the locker he pulled out the list of current members of Sabertooth and returned to the living room.

Rogue knew it would be a long night, but he agreed to this. Tonight he felt really uneasy and weak, so he wouldn't dare to go sleep now. He would rather be tired the next day than…

He shook his head and started to write. After a while he let short sigh from his mouth. The list wasn't updated since master Jemma left them. He should make it correct too…

The first person… Well, why not start from Sting himself? It would be an easy one. He could tell many things about his friend even without thinking. The day they entered the guild and meet for the first time… No, not like that…

He rubbed his eyes, feeling the awful sleep gasping around his mind.

They met firstly, then after many months maybe even years they found Sabertooth and were accepted as the members of the guild. It happened years ago…

_'__Rogue…'_

He looked around the completely dark room.

Wait, wasn't it illuminated by light-lacrima?

_'__Rogue…'_

Actually it wasn't even a room. Maybe some dark, endless space.

And he knew this voice. It was voice of _it. _Of Shadow_._

_'__Yes, Rogue. I'm your shadow. Your darkness.'_

He shook his head. Where he was?

_'__Accept me, Rogue. We both are monsters after all.'_

"No way," he murmured into the darkness.

_'__There is no point in running away from me, Rogue. I'm your shadow. I'm your future. Accept it.'_

"No!"

He gasped strongly, sitting suddenly and looking into the surprised eyes of Yukino.

"Rogue-sama?" she whispered hesitantly.

He looked around the room. It was bright already; the sun seemed to be on the sky for a few hours. His back ached as well as his left arm and head was spinning like never before.

Damn! When did he fall asleep?

"Is something wrong?" Yukino asked.

Rogue looked at her a little confused. The papers he wanted to fill with the information about his fellows were blank. Only the first one had something written on it.

"No, I just…" he started hesitantly. "I just wanted to help Sting with these papers, and I have no idea when I fell asleep.

Yukino sighed.

"You two are working too hard, really," she said. "I was worried about why Sting-sama isn't wandering around the guild, so I came here and saw you two sleeping like rocks."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer rubbed his face, still feeling weak.

"He came back really late from this idiotic meeting with other masters. He brought all these papers," he pointed at the white mountain "so I offered him my help. He has to do so many things Jemma ignored."

She again sighed and looked at him like the harsh teacher on clumsy student.

"You two should take some rest, really! I never saw both of you so tired!"

Rogue smiled a little consternated.

"I think you should complain to the previous Master for leaving so many unsolved things on Sting's shoulder. The Magic Council isn't making it easier…"

He stretched his body, still under the eyes of worried Yukino. This look made him really ashamed, as if he betrayed someone.

"I think it is time for a shower. If you could, just let Sting sleep a little longer," the black-haired wizard said with slight smile, escaping to the bathroom. The first moment he shut the door behind, he sighed really deeply.

He really didn't intend to fall asleep. To be honest, he was deadly afraid of sleeping. And the reason was _it_. The shadow. The darkness, talking to him in his dreams.

It started not so long time ago, just after he was sure the shadow of his possible, future self disappeared from his mind. Firstly he thought it was just a bad dream, but then it repeated many times. Soon, almost every night. And from some time ago… the shadow started to talk to him even in a bright day. Not so often, but it scared him really strongly.

What if the shadow came to consume his heart? To control him and with his hand kill Sting? So he could be _this_ Rogue, the monster from the future? After the Grand Magic Games he thought the shadow just disappeared and would never come back, but what if it was just waiting patiently for good occasion?

He still didn't say anything to his friend. It was shameful, but the fear about killing Sting never let him talk with the White Dragon Slayer. So stupid, but Rogue was just too frightened. He himself had no idea why he felt afraid, after all Sting many times assured him he would kill the shadow the first moment it would show itself. Maybe deeply inside his mind he thought Sting would kill _him_, thinking he was possessed by shadow already?

With a long sigh he took off all his clothes and for a long while he couldn't let himself leave the shower, where warm water was slipping down his skin.


	2. Part Two

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Part Two**_

The Diamond Wyvern roared angrily at two little figures at its feet and attacked furiously with one of his two monstrous wings, at the same time destroying some part of the cave where two mages found the creature not long time ago. It was so fast attack that Sting and Rogue barely managed to escape from the unimaginably hard body and the sharp shards of rocks. At the side Frosh and Lector were cheering them up quietly enough to be unnoticed by the beast.

"What is _that_ thing?!" Sting shouted with irritation, sending his White Dragon Roar at the enemy.

"Wyvern…"Rogue sighed, not sure if he wanted to joke or really thought he had to explain such an obvious fact.

"It is not what I mean, dammit!"

Rogue looked at the thing. He knew exactly what his friend meant. The creature in the front of them was definitely the Diamond Wyvern, the strongest and the most intelligent among its species. But as long as he knew, _this certain_ kind shouldn't be so _big, so monstrous _and_ physically strong._ It seemed to be more like dragon than wyvern and at some point Shadow Dragon Slayer expected _it_ to have dragon's roar as well.

Not to mention that this one emanated with really huge magic power. With aggression. And visible intent to kill. Something unusual for this kind of wyvern.

"You know, Rogue, when I wanted to pick a job, I thought about some slight job we could finish in a few hours…" Sting started, preparing one of his attacks.

"How should I know this thing would be so hard to find and so hard to defeat?!" the black haired mage busted with frustration. "For you to know, the Diamond Wyverns usually are much smaller and easier to capture!"

Another Roar of Sting, mixed with Rogue's had no effect on the hard body of beast.

"If someone requested to _kill_ it, then you should figure it out that this would be problematic…"

"So, it is now _my fault_?!"

Sting laughed. He loved to tease Rogue all the time, just to see his gloomy companion loosing this usual and sometimes really irritating composure.

"Just let's kill it already. I think we would get many jewels for its scales," he said with smile.

Rogue sighed and smiled back.

"White Drive," Sting invocated, and with his transformation he attacked the creature.

"Shadow…" Rogue started, thinking there was no point of holding back, if Sting levelled up now.

_'__Rogue… Merge with me…'_ the voice of Shadow reached him suddenly, echoing in the cave.

The black haired wizard gasped strongly, looking around shocked and checking all the shadows around him. He certainly _heard_ this voice, just now!

But in the sight he saw nothing suspicious. Every shadow looked as commonly as shadow could be. Nothing serious, nothing dangerous…

The Wyvern roared at the attack of little, white silhouette, that tried to do _something_ to him. The muscular, mutated arm of the creature sent Sting flying back through the whole length of the cave.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" the blonde shouted at his confused companion, who still was looking around with hesitation and uncertainty inside his eyes. "Watch out" he added as the big, diamond tail with many sharp horns attacked his black haired friend.

Rogue jumped out of the way just in time to see it heading straight at Frosh and Lector. For a short while he froze from terror, but then he moved as quickly as he could, trying to get two Exceeds from the spot they were standing right now. He knew however that he would be too late…

The big tail hit the wall few meters above two little creatures, sending the rocks and parts of destroyed wall at them. The crumble was big enough to smash even a well-build human. The mage tried to not imagine what would be left from his small companion…

"Frosh!" Rogue screamed desperately, seeing fear inside the honest eyes of Exceed.

White streak appeared in front of his eyes and pulverized the falling rocks, at the same time Sting caught two Exceeds and escaped from still falling remains of the crumble. He put them at the exit of the cave.

"Go outside, you two," he murmured, watching them running quickly to the world outside. "What was that, Rogue?" the white Dragon Slayer also asked his friend, who was still fixing his eyes at the point were Frosh just a minute ago could be smashed.

Rogue looked at him with wide opened eyes.

"Thank you, Sting…" he whispered weakly, feeling his hands trembling form the shock and relief.

"Is everything all right?" Sting asked quickly, avoiding the wing of annoyed beast, that started to rampage more and more inside the cave, slowly destroying everything around.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer only nodded. What else he could do? Tell his friend that just while ago he _heard_ the voice of _shadow_? Of something that should be gone long time ago?

Sting frowned a little and after a while sighed.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's kill that bastard!" he smiled to him, waiting for his friend to activate Shadow Drive.

It passed a while before Rogue decided to do what his friend demanded. Sealing off all his thoughts he just gave up to the power flowing through his body and trying to not think too much, trying not to _be afraid_ of the shadow he activated the second level of his powers. He synchronized with Sting and soon the ranging beast was cornered and in result, dead at the cave where it was hiding itself for quite a long time already.

"Ugh, pathetic!" Sting sighed, looking at the dead body of Wyvern, sitting on the rock and panting loudly. "Since when we are so weak, huh? We couldn't even defeat some brainless beast without our Drives…"

Rogue didn't answer, sitting at the other side of the cave and watching carefully the shadows. He couldn't believe that _it_ caught him off guard and in result Frosh was put in real danger. How could he be so careless?

The shadow. Rogue thought he would never have to worry about it. For a few weeks he tried to convince himself that whatever could happen, Sting was beside him. Sting would stop him. Even kill, if necessary. And he believed it, since _it_ disappeared and seemed to be gone forever. But now the shadow returned, driving him crazy all the time. Whispering to him. Demanding his sanity.

"Is really everything all right with you?" the voice of Sting passed his thoughts.

The black haired wizard shook his head to return to reality.

"Yes, don't worry," he answered. Just then he noticed that right now Sting was pulling the diamond scales out of the Wyvern's body.

"What are you doing, Sting?!"

"What? No one said we have to deliver this thing _untouched_," the White Shadow Slayer smiled to his friend, getting a few more scales. "Do you know how much worth are these things? They are diamonds!"

Rogue sighed. It was right; the scales of this creature were diamonds. Wizards all over the world were hunting this species just to get hold of these precious things. But of course it wasn't easy. Till now only four mages managed to do this. The Diamond Wyvern was really intelligent beast, specialized in hiding. His body was really hard as diamond and only one spot was weak enough to allow the mages kill it.

"The major of the city never said he wants all these scales for himself," Sting added after a while. "He said that some creature was attacking people and that _could possibly_ be Wyvern. He had no idea it was Diamond one. I bet he won't have anything against getting some of these for ourselves, since we will deliver almost untouched, big diamond just into his hands."

Well, actually this was the truth as well. The citizens, not the major of the nearby city knew what was killing people lately. This put them two into really convincing situation.

He shook his head and approached his friend, as well pulling some scales out.

* * *

They never saw someone as happy as these people of the city, when the dead Diamond Wyvern appeared on the central square. When the major requested mages of the Sabertooth, he really had no idea it was such rare thing hiding in the cave. Who actually would imagine something like that? This species never was so aggressive to attack people, and its usual size never allowed them to fight with _any_ mages. Through the thousands years of existing Diamond Wyvern learned to avoid people just to not be caught and bereft from its scales. But the one Sting and Rogue defeated was not only aggressive but also so big, that its diamond scales – even if thinned a little by Twin Dragons – could support the citizens for a few years. Both of the wizards couldn't help but laugh alongside them at this wonderful fate. Not to mention everyone was treating these two powerful mages as some gods.

Well, not like Sting had something against being treated like that…

"You found great opportunity to be on the lips of everyone, didn't you?" asked Rogue, looking at his friend, who pleased by the praises, couldn't stop smiling proudly and more cocky than always.

"We did a good job, Rogue. If they are gonna treat as like gods, then let them be," Sting answered. "I heard they have really good food, so maybe we could convince them to make a party for us."

The dark haired boy sighed.

"You are acting like Fairy Tail's wizards, Sting. The only things they are thinking about are parties with people," he murmured, walking away from the crowd. He really hated such a big crowd of people in his so close presence.

"We can always return to the way guild was before the Games, Rogue," the White Dragon Slayer laughed at the face of his friend after mentioning 'the chase for power', how they called what the guild was doing before.

"Maybe not," Rogue sighed again.

He looked around the square. People were gathering at the center, watching carefully the creature. Some of them seemed to be afraid of it as if the wyvern could stand alive. Some of them also started to pull out the diamond scales; the major was laughing at the side, catching Sting in the talk. Frosh and Lector disappeared somewhere and he could bet the red cat wanted to go investigate the city.

And surely there was nothing dangerous. He couldn't spot any suspicious thing. He couldn't see _the shadow_. But also he couldn't get rid of feeling that he was _watched_. That something followed him the whole way from the cave. Like something wanted to trap him.

He hated this feeling. In his whole life he never experienced something like that. As a Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue used to hunt the prey but never was hunted himself. This awful feeling filled him with slight fear and anxiety. What if _the shadow_ would posses him right now? And he would kill all these innocent people? What if he would kill Sting?

The black haired mage shook his head. It wasn't the time to let the panic control him. It could still be only his imagination. He had not enough sleep lately and he felt mentally tired. And since the Grand Magic Games ended, Rogue subconsciously avoided his powers as much as he could, in fear the shadow could get him. No wonder that this time, when Sting wanted to use their Drives to kill the wyvern his mind gave such an illusion of shadow.

He should get hold of himself, because this time the cost of his weakness was almost the live of Frosh…

"Are you listening to me?" Rogue heard the voice of his friend just before the strong hand shook his body.

Sting was now standing beside his friend, looking at him almost insistently.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking…" The Shadow Dragon Slayer answered.

Sting sighed impatiently and shook his head.

"The major offered us his guest's room tonight. And said we could take the bath before the party. He has the hot spring!" the blonde smiled widely.

Rogue nodded. It would be great to wipe the whole sweat after long fight with this beast. His body was also a little sore, so the long bath in hot springs could do miracles now. He didn't have to participate in the party later, after all Sting already knew very well how the black haired boy hated such noisy events. There were so many things to do later – he could walk around the beautiful surroundings of the city, or just wander between the buildings, or do nothing particularly. He could also just go to sleep, but after today's incident in the cave, Rogue was too afraid of it.

"But what about Frosh and Lector?" he asked, looking around and searching for their two little friends.

Sting shrugged.

"Don't worry. Lector won't allow themselves to be lost. They will find us," the blonde answered.

Rogue looked at him skeptically. Last time when Lector took Frosh alone for shopping, the green Exceed got lost.

"What?" Sting busted.

His friend shook the head.

"Nothing. Let's go. I'm tired already," the gloomier one said calmly, quickly looking around to see if there was no _shadow_ nearby.

Nothing…

He still couldn't stop to think about everything, even following the major in the way to his house. Today he almost lost Frosh because of his stupidity. He let the panic control him and in result the _shadow_ almost caught his heart. There was no excuse for something like this. His weakness caused him to hesitate. And this hesitation almost cost him the biggest prize.

Rogue sighed. If Frosh would die now, he would surrender to the darkness. He knew he would be too weak to fight it. And Sting wouldn't be bale to take him back. This darkness was still somewhere inside his mind, waiting quietly. Could it be that _it_ wanted him to let Frosh die today so he would surrender? Could the _shadow_ have such developed mind to take this action? Tease him all the time, so he was slowly loosing his sanity?

After a while he shook his head.

What was wrong with him? He accepted the fate of his other self after all! He promised he would never become such a monster! He promised Frosh and Sting! So how he could just give up to these sad thoughts? Everything to be done was just get hold of himself!

The Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't even notice when they finally reached major's place. He was sunk in his own thoughts, struggling with his mind, that only when Sting caught his shoulder, when the warm hand of blonde gasped on his body making him shiver, he noticed they were inside their guest's room.

It was big space, although not as big as their apartment in Sabertooth's main building. Two beds were standing at the opposite sides of the room, looking really soft and inviting. Rogue wanted to sink into this nice-looking bed and fall asleep. Or at least take a nap. Anything.

"Rogue…"Sting started, standing behind his back. "What's wrong with you, huh?"

The black-haired boy shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong with me," he answered back, wanting to take off Sting's hand from his shoulder. It was almost burning, this touch of his friend. Almost demanding. Ordering him to tell the truth. To tell everything.

But he couldn't.

"You are quiet today, Rogue," Sting added.

After a while Rogue managed to smile ironically.

"I'm always quiet, Sting. Opposite to you."

After a long while of silence the White Dragon Slayer sighed.

"Not like this. Usually you are only not interested to say anything. Or you just don't have the mood to talk. Or you just don't have anything to say. But now you are far away with your thoughts. What's wrong?"

This time it was Rogue who sighed.

"Nothing, Sting. I'm only tired after fight with Wyvern. And I'm worried about Frosh. Last time we left them two alone Frosh got lost…"

"You didn't have to remind me, Rogue," Sting snorted, for a long while observing his friend and wondering why the Shadow Dragon Slayer lied to him. "Okay, bath time!"

And he pulled slightly resisting Rogue to the bathroom and the place where hot springs was waiting for their tired bodies.


	3. Part Three

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Part Three**_

"It feels so nice…" Sting whispered, sitting in the big pool located at the centre of monstrous house of major; pool with hot water that nicely touched their tired body. "I didn't even realize how much I was tired of this whole 'master's game'…" He added after a long while.

Rogue smiled gently under his nose. Sting really was overdoing lately. So many businesses were left by Jemma and Magic Council, as well as the rest guild's Masters, demanded suddenly the White Dragon Slayer to settle _everything_ as quickly as possible. And there were so much to do lately that it didn't surprise him to see how much Sting looked tired these days. The black haired mage felt the results of Jemma laziness as well, trying to help his friend with everything.

"You know what…?" Sting started after a long while of the silence.

"Hmmm…?"

"When we will be back in the guild already, I will announce you as the vice-master of the Sabertooth," the blonde murmured.

"Stop joking around, Sting. There is no such a thing like vice-master."

"But there will be. I will make such a thing to exist," Sting said with stubborn face.

The shadow Dragon Slayer sighed. What his friend was thinking? Vice-master? What was that? Ridiculous…

"Stop it, Sting. Even if you do this, I don't fit such a position," he answered, looking at the darkening sky and wondering how much diamond scales the citizens already collected from the big beast in the centre of the city.

Sting snorted loudly.

"Not fit? Yeah, right. You did a big deal of work lately. It was awful to hear so much praises on the Master's meetings they were giving to me, knowing that it was you who deserved them."

His friend shrugged.

"I don't care about praises. I'm satisfied with only helping you."

The blonde laughed.

"And without your help I would be banned from Sabertooth for laziness as well, Rogue."

"You surely would," the Shadow Dragon Slayer smiled thoughtfully and silenced for a long while.

He really liked to help Sting in this whole master's work. After all, his friend wasn't good in paper work and especially not in long and hard thinking. Sting loved to _act_ not _think_ over every single matter. Probably the previous head of the guild was like this too, and the left business proved it.

Rogue would give everything to be able to help Sting further. The White Dragon Slayer changed the guild in really good way. Now they were guild that took care of their comrades, not guild that always chased the title of the strongest. Now power didn't matter for them so much like the old days. Without this permanent stress about being the strongest, with his awakened power, and with his open nature Sting was able to make really wonderful guild. Rogue loved this new guild. He always wanted it to be this way. He only hoped it wouldn't disappear now.

The black haired boy looked at the half moon, barely visible already on the darkening sky. He himself would never by able to turn the whole guild into something called 'home'. Sting did it, but _he_ was working from the shadows. Just supporting his friend. Helping, when he could.

Shadows. Yes, it was how he loved to be, to work. From the shadows, from hiding. Silently.

But he hated the idea that these shadows wanted to consume him right now. If they would…

Rogue was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Sting sighed impatiently, moved from his spot and approached him. Only when the fist of the blonde made small crater in the rock Rogue was relying on – just a few centimetres away from his face - the black haired boy placed his eyes on his friend with surprise.

"That's it!" Sting growled with frustration. "Maybe I'm not the most intelligent mage on the world, but I could see that something is wrong with you!"

"Nothing…"

"And you should stop lying to me, Rogue! We are friends!"

Shadow Dragon Slayer gulped, hypnotized by the frustrated eyes of Sting. It was the first time he saw him in such a state. Desperate, frustrated and decided to do _everything_.

"You think I'm not seeing it? That I'm blind?" Sting continued, gasping strongly his fist and looking inside the red eyes of his teammate.

The silence fell between them. Rogue wasn't even able to say a world, immobilized by the fierce look of the White Dragon Slayer. What he should say anyway? That for a few weeks he was lying? That he was loosing his mind? That the shadow _returned_?

"I know you don't want to sleep, that you avoid it by any costs," blonde whispered, suddenly taking Rogue's face into his hands. "I know everything. Today in the cave you hesitated because of some reason I'm not aware of. You never hesitated in the middle of the fight, but this time you did. Tell me, Rogue, what are you afraid of?"

Rogue took one, deep breathe. For all this time he was sure Sting didn't notice anything. That his behavior was as natural as it could be. But it seemed he was just blind himself. Everything just went too far and Sting _noticed_.

But… What he should do now? Try to avoid the truth? Or tell him? How Sting would react?

"Don't lie to me," Sting said before Rogue could open his mouth. "How could I help my friend if I don't know what is going on?"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer sighed deeply. If Sting noticed so much, then it was the damn time to tell everything. Maybe his friend would be able to help him.

"I'm sorry, Sting, I just was…" Rogue murmured hesitantly, not knowing how to start.

"The biggest asshole ever?" the blonde finished with slight smirk.

Rogue chuckled as well, finally being able to turn away his eyes from Sting's blue orbs.

"It is about shadow, Sting," the words came out of his mouth as he observed the moon on the dark sky. "I think I'm loosing my mind…" he added after a while.

As if it would be so simple. Loosing mind… just this. But what if there was something else? Something more? Something dangerous? What if it wasn't only his imagination, but real danger?

"It started a few weeks ago. Firstly as nightmares. As if _it_ was talking to me in sleep. Whispering, trying to make me crazy. Hunting me every single night. That's why I tried to not sleep. I was afraid it would posses me again and I would kill everyone in the guild."

Sting slipped his hands from the face of his friend and put on the trembling shoulders of black haired wizard. He could feel how stressed Rogue was, how tense and yes, really afraid. The slim, skinny body was shivering as from the coldness of the night, but blonde knew it wasn't from the cool wind that passed through the spot where they were right now. The red eyes were darker than always, and now since Rogue started to talk, not hiding anything, they seemed to be almost crazy. Frightened.

The White Dragon Slayer never imagined to see his friend frightened. Not this gloomy, composed wizard, always having his mind calm.

"Only whispers in the darkness," Rogue added, lowering his head as if in the act of guilt.

"That's why you hesitated today? In the cave? That if you would use Shadow Drive it would appear?" Sting asked, gasping his hands on the shoulders of Rogue. How his friend could hide something like this? He never sensed anything strange, anything was to be noticed around his friend. Or maybe he was too focused on all these businesses Jemma left? So he ignored all signs?

But Gajeel described him the feeling the Iron Dragon Slayer felt when the shadow was around before possessing Rogue and while the possession. After what happened at the Games he made sure to look over Rogue all the time. And there was nothing around his teammate. Any strange feeling, any evil vibrations. Not at night and not during day. So was it only Rogue's imagination? But why? Because Rogue always loved to be in shadows? Because he was separating himself? Or because he still felt guilty about what his other self did?

"No, not because of that," Rogue answered, gasping strongly his fists. "Just before activating my Drive I heard _it_. It called me. And said I will merge with him if I would activate Shadow Drive."

Sting frowned. Yes, he was focused on the fight with wyvern, but because of his sharpened senses while _fighting_ he would surely notice if something was wrong around. He would surely notice the shadow, there was no mistake in it.

"I hesitated and because of that Frosh and Lector… were put in danger," Rogue whispered.

Sting sighed.

"Idiot. There was no danger there. Not with two of us. Or maybe you thought I wasn't able to protect them?"

"No, of course not. But for a while I thought that despite our whole knowledge, I would fall into the arms of the shadow if Frosh would die."

The blonde stepped back a little.

"Look at me," he demanded with his all willpower.

After a long while of hesitation Rogue gulped and again looked into the blue eyes of Sting.

"Firstly you are the complete idiot, hiding everything from me. I told you I would never allow you to fall into the hands of darkness. So if there would be _any_ danger for you, I would fight with it back to save you," Sting said with strong voice. Ugh, really, he felt a little disappointed with Rogue. He was sure his friend would never hide something like that from him. "And secondly. There was no shadow, Rogue."

The black haired mage blinked a few times.

"What? But I heard it!"

"Listen to me. I know that only you could hear this awful stalker, but thanks to Gajeel's description I know what I should sense. It is impossible that something so evil and dark would skip unnoticed. For common mage it could be impossible to sense these vibrations, but don't forget I'm Dragon Slayer. What's more this shadow is some form of magic and _magic leaves the trace_. There is no way I wouldn't sense shadow that emanates with evilness. And especially not shadow that wants to posses my friend. When we were fighting today I didn't sense it. I never sensed this shadow around you."

The words hung in the air. Sting said everything he wanted to say and now Rogue had only to accept this. There was no shadow around him and even if it would, he, the White Dragon Slayer and the Master of Sabertooth would stop _it_ from hurting his best friend. How, in the first place Rogue could take everything on his shoulder alone? He should know it was dangerous for him to be alone, and now everything proved this.

"So… It seems that I only lose my mind lately," the Shadow Dragon Slayer sighed deeply and Sting could see shy smile on his face. It was so rare for him to smile. Especially lately. The blonde thought it was because they two were rarely having jobs together, but it seemed the cause of it was quite different. Now it looked like the black haired boy felt relieved. "But I think it is serious problem as well…" after a while Rogue added and the smile disappeared.

"What problem? There is no problem expect your annoying habit of facing everything on your own, Rogue. If it was only your imagination, then you are at fault yourself," Sting said, turning back and leaning against the same rock as his friend. "I suppose you are still feeling guilty about what happened at the Grand Magic Games, don't you?" he asked, looking at the stars, glowing at the sky.

"Yes, a little…" Rogue agreed.

"A little? It doesn't seem 'a little', Rogue. It looks like 'pretty much'. But I thought you finally dealt with it."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer shook his head.

"I thought that too, but apparently it isn't so easy thing to do, Sting. I just can't believe that somewhere in the future I let Frosh die. That I wasn't able to protect her. Just imagine it yourself, Sting. Imagine that you could not be able to protect Lector. Or remember when for a few minutes you though he was dead. Or when he was captive in Minerva's hands."

Sting gulped. Yes, it was horrible time. When he was watching as Jemma blew Lector away he thought he would destroy everything. He almost killed their Master. And he thought only one thing that time. 'I wasn't able to protect.'

So, how he could be angry at Rogue for feeling guilty? Even the knowledge about being not able to protect surely could be fatal for his gloomy friend.

"Ugh, it was the worst thing I ever felt. Being useless. Seeing my friend dying, or taken as a hostage…" Sting agreed. He didn't want to experience something like this again. Never.

"And now imagine killing your friend with your own hands. Imagine the awareness your hands took the life of someone you spend most of life with. Person you fought beside, you laughed with, smiled with, eat together and even have a bath in hot springs together," after a short while the Shadow Dragon Slayer continued. "You think it is so strange to feel guilty, even if it could not happen in the future, Sting?"

The blonde looked at the sky and then at his friend. He had absolutely no idea how he would feel in the situation Rogue expirienced right now. They two were friends, so what should happen if one would kill the other? He himself couldn't imagine situation when he would be forced to kill Rogue, because right now he was sure there was no such a situation. And his teammate surely couldn't imagine himself. But… Even that, somewhere in the future… Rogue killed him.

Of course now it wouldn't happen, but what despair pushed such a composed mage, caring for them to kill his best friend?

"It is not only about the Games. It is not about the dragons I could summon in next few years. It is not about the future Lucy I killed," the quiet words of Rogue reached him through his thoughts. "But… how weak I will become to let Frosh die and how twisted to kill you…"

"Will? Are you idiot?" Sting busted in irritation. The black haired mage looked at him with surprise. "There is now way I would let you change so much! I told you this before, Rogue. I won't let you fall into the darkness. As long as I'm light, I will destroy all shadows around you."

After a while Rogue smiled slightly.

"But it still could happen, Sting. Like today. Because of my stupidity I almost let Frosh lose her life," he said thoughtfully, but feeling really grateful for Sting's words. They encouraged him so much! "And this awareness is killing me slowly. You have no idea how many times I wanted to give up. How many times I was close of letting my enemy kill me. It could save many problems, wouldn't…"

Rogue didn't manage to finish his sentence. Sting just caught his shoulder and punched with the full force. The black haired boy felt as his nose broke and the blood started to flow.

"_Save many problems…?_" Sting asked, shaking from anger. "I can't believe you said that. I can't believe you thought about dying, just because some asshole from the future messed with our times!"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer gasped, while the blood was leaving slowly his broken nose. He surely didn't expect such a reaction from his friend.

"Is it so hard for you to believe in me, Rogue?" Sting asked, still not able to calm down. His body was trembling, his hands were gasped on the white shoulders of Rogue; even his voice was shaking. "Do you think I'm not able to protect any of my two friends? Why? I always thought you have some faith in me. But now, it seems you wanted to settle everything by yourself. It hurts, Rogue."

He silenced for a long while. Only his gasping was audible in the space around, it seemed even the wind stopped just to observe what would happen next.

"It would save problems only for you," the White Dragon Slayer continued. "Did you think how Frosh would feel after your death? How _I_ would feel?"

Rogue gulped. Of course he thought about this. And it wasn't like he tried to suicide. He only… tried to consider what would be better for them all.

"You are such an idiot, Rogue."

"Yes, I know, Sting," the red eyed wizard murmured really embarrassed. Now, when he finally said at loud all his doubts and all his thoughts… He felt really stupid about having such gloomy thoughts. About considering his death as the best solution.

"Never even dare to think like this again. If you do I will kick your ass. And if next time you will have such problems, don't face them yourself. If I have to remind you, we are friends, Rogue," Sting let his friend go and returned to his seat, slowly calming down. It was unthinkable that because of Rogue's stubbornness he almost lost his friend. What if Rogue would try to suicide and he wouldn't know about it? Without even having the opportunity to _help_?

"I won't…" Rogue answered, wiping the blood from his face, forcing his nose to return to its original position and sighing deeply. He was really blind lately. He should tell everything to Sting from the very beginning. Not hide and face it alone. He did the worst thing. Something he never should consider as the best way of settling the problems. Because of that he almost fell into this trap of shadow. "I will never do this again…"

"Good," Sting murmured, swearing that if his friend would again think so shamelessly then he would really kick his ass as long as some sense would be knocked into this black haired head. "Next time I won't forgive you so easily, moron."

The silence fell but any of them heard some slight chuckle, coming out of some shadow, that after a while disappeared in the darkness of night.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN:** So, that's all. I hope it is not too tragic as I thought it would be ^^

And... Yay, they are back again in the manga!


End file.
